<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rickless bastard by frida_rush</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26596243">Rickless bastard</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/frida_rush/pseuds/frida_rush'>frida_rush</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rick and Morty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Introspection, Melancholy, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:08:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>468</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26596243</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/frida_rush/pseuds/frida_rush</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>#30dayshathseptember challenge per il gruppo "Non solo Sherlock ~ gruppo eventi multifandom"<br/>Prompt: ritorno a casa </p>
<p>Seconda fic che scrivo in questo fandom, contiene spoiler del decimo episodio della prima stagione</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rick Sanchez &amp; Morty Smith, Rick Sanchez/Morty Smith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rickless bastard</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rickless bastard </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Il Morty Smith della dimensione D097 camminava insieme alle centinaia di altri Morty verso l’astronave, con sguardo basso e spento. Si teneva le braccia incrociate sull’addome, dove ancora le ferite gli facevano male nonostante fossero state curate.<br/>Un’esperienza folle, quella. <br/>Guardò gli altri Morty camminare, soffermandosi sui loro fianchi dove sapeva che nascondevano delle ferite identiche alle sue, causate da quel macchinario infernale che li aveva torturati per settimane solo per creare un campo di forza di onde cerebrali per proteggere quel Rick malvagio che aveva organizzato tutto quello.</p>
<p>Gocce di sudore scesero sulla sua fronte.</p>
<p>Già, Rick.</p>
<p>Morty sarebbe tornato a casa, ma una parte di sé sarebbe sempre mancata. Rick, suo nonno, non c’era più. Il suo stomaco si strinse nel ricordare la violenza e la velocità con cui era successo tutto: un attimo prima erano seduti al tavolo di casa a cenare con la famiglia e un attimo dopo quel dannato portale verde si era aperti davanti a loro. <br/>Rick aveva avuto i riflessi pronti e aveva schivato il colpo di pistola del Rick con la cicatrice in faccia, ma non prima di scalciare la sedia al nipote, facendo in modo che anche lui evitasse il colpo partito dalla pistola del Morty con la benda sull’occhio. <br/>Un ultimo gesto protettivo nei suoi confronti, perché nonostante avesse combattuto come un pazzo contro il Rick sfregiato alla fine aveva avuto la peggio finendo con un proiettile in testa che aveva fatto schizzare il cervello sul pavimento. <br/>Un colpo, poi le urla, il sangue di suo nonno a sporcare per terra e poi più nulla, a causa dell’anestetico che gli era stato sparato in corpo subito dopo.</p>
<p>Morty non capiva: stava andando tutto bene, avevano anche passato un intero pomeriggio alla sala giochi qualche giorno prima, sfidandosi a vicenda ai giochi più assurdi, avevano vissuto delle avventure pazzesche nelle settimane precedenti, in dimensioni in cui si camminava a testa in giù e in cui il cibo principale era composto da semi azzurri e verdi che si muovevano nei piatti. </p>
<p>Folle.</p>
<p>Andava tutto bene, aveva sentito il loro legame rafforzarsi, sentiva di star finalmente crescendo e imparando qualcosa stando accanto allo scienziato. <br/>Tutto svanito in un secondo. </p>
<p>Morty D097 sospirò, corrugando la fronte e trattenendo le lacrime.</p>
<p>L’immagine di Rick riverso sul pavimento con il cervello spappolato lo avrebbe accompagnato per il resto della sua ormai inutile ed insulsa vita, così come e cicatrici ai fianchi, causate dal macchinario, che gli avrebbero ricordato per sempre quegli eventi. Pinzette appuntite che si conficcavano nella sua carne facendolo urlare in agonia, parte di un progetto troppo grande per lui. </p>
<p>Morty seguì le altre versioni di sé sull’astronave che li avrebbe smistati nelle rispettive dimensioni, senza alzare lo sguardo. Per la prima volta avrebbe fatto ritorno a casa senza Rick.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>